RainSoaked Goddess
by ZillasChan
Summary: What do you get when you take a rainstorm a red lacy bra Ryoma and Sakuno alone. I'll tell you what, some hot ryosaku action. i can't believe i just said that. T for later chapters
1. have mercy

i don't own POT. sob.

Ryomas older Sakunos older, and like each other, but are to afaid to admit it. Well i, god of dates for the day will see what i can do about that. Some rain+red lacy bra+a perverted ryoma=a blushing Sakuno.

* * *

Ryoma had just started high school where the Seigaku Tennis club was to united once again under the same buchou with the same senpai, and the same cheering fans. finally, things would go back to the way they used to be, (not counting the inches Ryoma had grown, of corse)  
Or that's what Ryoma thought.

"Ochibi!Nya! Nya! daijobu?" the energetic Eiji hugged his stone-faced kouhai.

"what's up, Echizen?" greeted poucupine.

"Hn" was all ryoma there wasn't much else he could've said, consider ing the fact that Eiji had a strangle hold on his neck.

He was just about to pass out for lack of air right before a timid, sweet voice spoke up for him.

"Ano, senpai, I don't think Ryoma-kun can breath," spoke the delicate Sakuno. She had outgrownher childish stuttering habbit, though that did not stop a scarlet blush from painting itself on to her heart-shaped face as she spoke. She had filled out her frame and aquired(to Ryoma's reluctant satifation) the slender figure of a female tennis player and, though she kepther long locks of braided hair, she had improved quite a lot in tennis, so muchso that in her last year at Seigaku she took the spoit as captian for the female tennis club.

The arobic regular gave a blue-faced Ohibi some space to breath.

"Arigato, Sakuno-chan" he breathed. Sakuno's tennis level wasn't the only thing that had grown. With all the senpai's gone from school and the loud mouthed Horio being the only "friend" Ryoma had attending school, his and her conbined duties as captians of their own gender team, as well as Tomoka's insistance for them meeeting "accidetally" almost everwhere they went, the two had kbecome close friends. Though they'd never admit it, they both would like very much to become more than freinds. Teehee.

"Sakuno-chan?" Momo wondered aloud, but Ryoma shut him up with a quick if-you-don't-shut-up-now-you're-gonna-die kind of glare that only Ryoma could give.

"Senpai, ano, where are the others?" Sakuno asked with big innocent eyes.

"There is a big test coming up, they went to study for it. in fact, me and bubbles(A/N sorry, I've just always wanted to hear Momo say that) over here will be going home early to study for it. So as long as i can be sure you won't rape Ryuzaki-chan, we'd be happy to leave you two in peace," he grinned, narrowly doding an incoming racket, then took the oppotunity to whisper in his kohai's ear "the gods of dating have given you such a great chance, if she is not your girlfriend by the next time we meet, I will personally ensure you get an extra twenty shots of Penal Tea at pratice tommarrow." the amber-eyed boy paled at the thought.

"Ja ne," the two annoyances waved.

"Hn," ryoma grunted, thinking of what Momo had said. Of course Ryoma knew of his feelings towrd the girl next to him. He was quite awhere of what she did to his heart, of her delicate faetures, of the dreams he'd had of her. Oh God, the dreams. Though he swore he would never tell, those dreams more than anything else were probly the only personality-wise trait he had inharitted from his oyaji.

"Oi, let's go," he caommanded looking at the grey sky with silent joy. He was to take her home on days that there was a chance of rain.

Sakuno had immediently understood and answered him with a sweet "Hai!"

As the two walked, Ryoma contenplated. He'd been thinking of confessing lately, and now was the perfect chance. Now he just had to figure out how to go about it.

The prince was so engulfed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice a pair of chocolate orbs watching him. Sakuno's feelings hadn't changed a bit since her first year at Seigaku if anything, they had grown. though she knew she had no chance with the prodigy, she came to the conclusion that she would stay with him untill he told her to go away. She knew this was being selfish but she didn't want to believe she had a choice. She just loved him to danm much.

They were about half way there when the rain started to come down, a third of the way when rain started to pour. Thinking fast as they ran, Ryoma spotted an old shack that seemed unoccupied. He thanked god for this little miracle and took Sakuno's soft hand in his before dragging her into the shack.

Ryoma, drenched and tired, turned to look at his companion only to find himself, for the first time in his life, blushing a deep scarlet red color from ear to ear.

'God have mercy' he thought silently.

* * *

well, that's it, for now, it's my first so so to warn you, plesase review, or i'll sick Fuji on you.}P THIS IS A CELABRTION FIC FOR MY LAST DAY OF CHOOL SO DON'T RUIN MY MOOD!!!

ZillasChan out

i like cookies!


	2. fever

i do not own P.O.!!!!

* * *

Ryoma, drenched and tired, turned to look at his companion only to find himself, for the first time in his life, blushing a deep scarlet red color from ear to ear.

'God have mercy' he thought silently.

During the run there, the ribbons in sakunO's hair had, at some point, fallen out leaveing her long brown, almost black in the dim light of the small room combined with the wettness of her hair(A/N you know, like when your hair gets wet it gets darker). small droplets of water dripped down the side of her face, sowly traveling down her neck untill it vanished beneath her shirt to unknown regions. However, this was not what caught Ryoma's attention.

It was the red lacy bra clearly visible through the see though school shirt that clung to her every curve.

He could not have imagined a more terrible hell as spending time with this rain-soaked Goddess.

Espescially when Sakuno seemed so totally oblivious to what was visible to his eyes.

"Ryoma-kun? Ryoma-kun? Hey, are you well?" she asked, he watched her frail, slightly glossed lips part as she spoke, wondering what they tasted like more than the words they were speaking.

"Ryoma-kun? do you have a feve? Here let me check you tempature!" Her voice and movements became fratic as she checked his tempature the her oba-chan had taught her.

By pressing her forehead agaist his.("Nooooooooooooooo! Ryuzaki-chan, if you do that you will surly get raped!" distant yelling from Momo and Eiji)

Ryoma was so shocked by her sudden action, that he jumped back, only to find himself pinned agaist the wall by the Goddeess know as Sakuno Ryuzaki. With their noses nearly touching, each wet and soaking, her _red_ bra clealy visible, in a closed space-  
alone.(A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I loooooooooooove, love, love, being the bad guy! you are my puppets sakuno, ryoma, you will do as my perverted mind tells you.0.o does anyone else think i've gone crazy, well then, you people are all wrong, i've been crazy forever now!)

Ryoma's grew hotter as she breathed in and out, lightly pressing her chest agaist his closing her eyes to concentrate on his forehead, a light blush adorned her face that made her look even more cute, in Ryoma's opinion. He looked at with an expression he'd never worn before, something like a cross between pleasure, pain, and down lunatisism(A/N is that a word?) in his amber eyes. he franticully grasped the wall behind his for something to grab onto, _anything to_ grab onto to keep him from molesting the maiden before him. His heartbeat was so quick it was a wonder he didn't have a heart attack.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun, you have a fever, hold on, i think i have some tylonalin my back-pack" she said taking her pack off and rumaging through it. while she did so she backed away a bit, giving Ryoma a split second to compose himself. Him being him,  
he quickly devised that would make him look cool(he hoped it would anyway) get him a kiss, or two if he were lucky, and maybe get him a date. but no matter what, he knew he was not leaving without a kiss, even if she would down-right hate him for it later, she'd tortured him enough, and he wasn't leaving empty handed.

Upon his resolve, Sakuno turned, holding tylonal, and a water bottle out to him as an offering.

"i'm not sick," he pushed her hand out of the way coldly.

Sakuno was shaken by his sudden coldness,"D-demo, what do you have then?"

He smirked, now all traces of his former emotions were gone, "you want to know what I have?" his eyebrow rose, both hands in his pockets. It was now his turn to backhe into the wall.

"H-hai," she flustered as his right arm came from his pocket and placed itself on the wall at the side of her face. he bent his knees 'till he was face level with hers, then he leaned in so his lips were right by her ear and whispered, as silently as night,

"i have a crush..." Sakuno's eyes widened, and teas began forming at the thought of Ryoma with another girl, but before they overflowed, Ryoma finished his thought by biting onto Sakuno's eye, and then said, without letting go of it...

"On you..." Sakuno's whole body stiffened.

to be continued.

* * *

I love you guys, thanks for the reviews, i'll update soon!

the more you review the more i write the more you read

ilikecookies


	3. Hickey!

hello, thank you all for reading thus far, i think this will be the final chapter so yaaaaaaay! i acually finished a fan fiction!  
anyway, i think there will be more on this couple, seeing as htere're my relaspe couple...P.S. tell me what you think of an epilouge?

ja ne, time to get to the good stuff.

"i have a crush..." Sakuno's eyes widened, and teas began forming at the thought of Ryoma with another girl, but before they overflowed, Ryoma finished his thought by biting onto Sakuno's eye, and then said, without letting go of it...

"On you..." Sakuno's whole body stiffened.

to be continued.

now continued^_^

there was silence, except for the rain beating on the roof of the shack and Ryoma's hot, ragged breath as he slowly placed his mouth on her jaw making her breath hitch slightly. She couldn't stop the slight moan escape her delicate thoat.

"R-ryoma," she closed her eye as he desended upon her neck, sucking slightly, placing her hands on his chest, she weakly tried to push him away. Ryoma wouldn't allow that.

"Hai?" he answered, lifting his eyes up to hers once mouth, mouthes barely a centameter apart. He had an evil, playful glint in his feline pushed his whole body agaist her, wrapping one arm around her waist as th other intertwined itself into her hair.

"A-a-ano, stop it. Stop joking around please, I already know there's no way you could like me so please stop this know!" She looked away as tears filled her eyes.

Ryoma was staken aback by the sudden tears in her eyes, but quickly rebounded.

""You think I'm lying?" He almost spat.

"N-no! Never Ryoma-kun!" she paniced, looking at him once again.

"Good." he said before claiming her lips, taking advantage of the momoent to slip his tonge between her lips

That was about all the poor girl could take. To Ryomas utmost satisfaction, she kissed back, threading one slender arm around his neck as the other pulled on his green-black hair, not that he cared though.

Ryoma's tonge assulted her mouth with an unquestionable dominece as it stretched far and way to let its hot tip investigate every rigde and crevice there was in her soft, strawberry tasting mouth.

It took a while onger for Sakuno to get into the same things as he, but eventually, she got it and was tasting his ponta-flavored mouth with as much vigor as he was her.

When they finally pulled away, Sakuno's face was red as a tamatoe, and Ryoma looked like he'd just one the most difficult game of tennis in his life. He smirked at her expression.

"M-mou, R-ryoma-k-kun," it was obvious her struttering problem was back full fold. "I-I like you t-too," she looked at her shoes.

Ryoma looked at her, slightly surprized. He'd just about molested her and she liked him? 'well, okay then,' he thought ' this went even better than I thought.'

He then did something so rare for the tennis prodigy that Sakuno almast doughted who he was. He laughed, and smiled. And that made Sakuno blush.

"W-what!" she demanded.

"You're-just-t-too-cute!" he said between laughs(A/N sorry I had too) making her blush ten-fold.

There was silence from Sakuno as she tried to find something to distract the giddy boy(A/N I just loooove saying that about Ryoma!XD) before her. She noticed the perfect thing.

"A-Ano, Ryoma-kun, the rain stopped, let's go," she opened the door, intent on leaving, but Ryoma stopped her. Like hell he was going to let other men see HIS rain-soaked Goddess like thal.

"Put this on," he said, handing her his button up school shirt. he had worn an undershirt to it that day. Sakuno looked at him quisically before he gestered to her cheast. She looked and then quickly took his offered shirt. They walked from the shack in silance before Sakuno tentively took Ryoma's hand. He blushed wishing for his cap but took it nevertheless. When they got to the Ryuzaki residence, Sakuno handed him back his shirt and was about to open the door when Ryoma stopped and asked her,

"Sakuno-chan, would you mind, uh, going on a date Saturday?" he looked to the side slightly embarassed.

"N-no I-I wouldn't mind at all. What time?" She figeted.

"10:ooam, I'll pick you up here," he answered, turning to leave.

"Ja ne!" she said. He simply waved.

Sakuno was about to go upstairs when she turned to see her Grandmother looking at her with a horrified face.

"Sakuno! I-is that a hickey!" she screamed.

Later on, Fugi went to check what he called the Shack-cam. A camera instalkled in a shack which Inou had told him was the number-one make-out place for teens.

Ryoma was in for a long day.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

~ZillasChan

I LIKE COOKIES!!! 


End file.
